The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric motor assemblies commonly include a motor having a shaft for driving rotation of a component coupled to the shaft, and a motor controller for controlling operation of the motor. The motor controller typically includes one or more memory devices, sometimes including both volatile and nonvolatile memory devices. The motor controller uses these memory devices to store and retrieve software and data as necessary for controlling operation of the motor.
As recognized by the present inventors, and as further explained below, it would be advantageous for an electric motor assembly to permit external devices, such as programming tools and/or system controllers that communicate with the electric motor assembly, to store data in and read data from the memory devices within the electric motor (or generator) assembly.